


Know thy Friends

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Space Pirates [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prison, Sexual Content, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the hunter gets caught, the prey must come looking for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know thy Friends

"Remind me again why I'm doing this!" Colin hissed, keeping his voice low and his eyes carefully trained on the naked feet of Orlando walking in front of him. As the guards were currently busy harassing another young man walking further down the line, his comment remained unnoticed.

"Cause you are my best friend and would never allow me to go into such danger on my own?" Orlando whispered back, just as softly but with a lot less venom.

"Try again!" Colin snorted, his fingers nervously clenching on the force field cuffs binding his wrists together.

"Because you owe me and want to use this opportunity to pay back some of your debt?"

"Fuck you, Orlando!"

Orlando grinned and turned his head so he could have a look at his companion. Colin did not look his best. There was an ugly bruise under his left eye, where Orlando had hit him earlier, his shirt was torn, where the guards had hauled him up roughly.

"Cause you where not conscious and couldn't argue." Orlando said, and Colin showed his sharp white teeth.

"Exactly. Cause some asshole hit me. And that asshole will pay, once I get rid of these fucking cuffs. You are in so much trouble, Orli..."

His threats were interrupted roughly by the reappearance of a guard by his side. "Shut up, slut, or I will shut you up!" The big, fat man shouted and Colin promptly ducked his head. 

For a moment they trotted along quietly, waiting till the guard had moved on again.

"Colin, come on," Orlando then whispered back to his friend, "where's your sense of adventure?"

"Adventure?" Colin hissed back just as quietly, "Fucking hell, Orlando, we could get killed. If they even get an inkling of who we are..."

"But they won't, if you stop behaving like a lunatic." Orlando interrupted him. "We're just pleasure boys, caught making trouble, paying off our debt to society by servicing some poor condemned convicts and the honorable hard working security crew of this station. Right?"

"Right." Colin pressed out between clenched teeth. "Did I mention in how much trouble you are...?"

Orlando just snickered softly but his next reply was cut short, as they had finally reached their destination, the smooth metal corridor opening into a large security room. The handcuffed boys and girls were herded to form a line at one wall. All in all there were twelve of them.

Orlando observed the leering security personnel with a sharp eye. Only the five most accomplished guards would be awarded with a personal fucktoy for a few hours. It would be best for his plan if Colin was picked by one of them and if Orlando himself got to service one of the poor suckers who would face execution this evening.

He nudged Colin slightly, when he noticed that one of the guards to be recommended was eyeing his friend hungrily. It was a huge guy with a round belly that probably made it impossible for him to actually see his own feet. The expression on Colin's face was accordingly unenthusiastic.

Orlando kept his grin to himself. Of course it had been mean to drag Colin into this mad venture, but there was no way that Orlando could have pulled this of on his own. So he had had to resort to extreme measures to assure himself of his friends assistance. He had saved Colin's neck often enough to make up for this. Even if Colin vehemently protested it.

After all Orlando would not have picked this plan of action if there had been another option. But there simply was no other way into the maximum security block of the station.

"Come on!" he again hissed at Colin.

He was relieved when his friend finally gave in and flashed the huge guard a seductive smile, who responded with happily scratching his belly and winking at Colin.

Colin made a small disgusted sound but kept smiling.

Orlando turned his attention to the other four guards. Three of them had only eyes for the girls in the line, but one was inspecting the boys and Orlando quickly looked away before their eyes could meet. He breathed a soundless sigh of relieve, when the guards attention settled on a slender blonde boy further down the line.

So far, so good.

He watched as the guards claimed their chosen company, ignoring the killing glare Colin send him in parting. Then he peacefully followed the guards who would escort the remaining boys and girls to the cells where the convicts were held.

He had no idea how they would decide which convict would get which boy or girl but he hoped he would somehow be able to influence their choice to get into the right cell. It would be an additional hassle and risk if he had to break out of one cell to get into another one.

Before them a security gate opened and they entered yet another corridor. The cells on the left and right of the corridor were secured with forcefields, just like Orlando's contact had told him. Suppressing a happy grin he scanned the cells for the reason he had walked into this death trap at all.

He quickly found his quarry. In the last cell, slumped down on the cot attached to the wall and not standing right at the forcefield cheering at the pleasure boys and girls like the other convicts. His uniform crumbled and ripped where the rank insignia had been removed forcefully, his hair equally ruffled, his slumped forward. Not at all the proud and dashing fleet commander Orlando remembered.

Orlando grinned inwardly. Boy, would he be surprised to see who came visiting. Now Orlando just had to hope that Commander Urban wouldn't do anything stupidly heroic like calling the guards when he recognized him.

One after another the forcefields were lowered and one of the reluctant boys and girls pushed inside. It would be a rough time for most of them. After all these were worst scum the station had to offer. There was a reason why they faced execution. And the poor kids sentenced to giving them one last fuck were not as capable at defending themselves as Orlando.

Orlando could hardly believe his luck, when he was led to the last cell, his handcuffs were removed and he was then pushed inside the cell roughly.

"Hey, Urban!" the guard called to the former fleet commander. "Here's something to play with till death comes knocking."

The man on the cot didn't even bother to raise his head and the guard snickered, as he reactivated the forcefield. "Easy job, kid." he told Orlando, leering at him openly. "He doesn't seem to be in the mood. If you get bored, just call. I'll give you what you need."

Orlando settled for a shy but cute smile for a response. Maybe he would have use for that guard later. He waited till the guard had left, listening to the various sounds of from the other cells. It was a peculiar mixture of yelps of pain and cruel laughter. Orlando was sure it would soon turn much more explicit.

Then he turned his attention to the commander, slowly walking over to him. He truly looked like he had been through a rough time. Orlando had kept a eye on him, ever since he had put him in one of the life pods and pressed the eject button. He had been feeling kind of sorry for the man. He had been so close to catching him. Being thwarted in the last moment was always something hard to bear. Especially when you had to blame your own carelessness.

Commander Urban had taken his defeat extremely personal.

He had gotten in a lot of trouble for losing his ship but he had managed to get another commission out of his superiors to go on hunting 'Captain Hellcat'. Or Orlando, as he was known to his friends.

Of course he had never again gotten in striking distance. Soon he had been recalled and relegated to other duties. But instead of swallowing his pride and being a good little soldier, Urban had continued his futile hunt, using some friends he still had in the intelligence service of the fleet.

When that had not brought any results either, he must have snapped for he had stolen a fleet ship and gone after Orlando on his own.

Or so the charges had been. It had sounded fishy to Orlando the very first time he heard of it. Some further investigation had shown him that he was right: an old rival had used the chance to frame Urban and get rid of him for good. Obviously there was not much honor to be found in the fleet. But then it had already been too late for commander Urban, he had been found guilty and sentenced to death.

So the mad idea of rescuing him had been born in Orlando's head.

His crew as well as his friends had tried very hard to talk him out of it, but it was just too tempting. And after all it was kind of Orlando's fault that Urban was in this mess in the first place.

The fact, that he still very fondly recalled the incredible fuck they had shared was a further incentive of course. To have the man in his crew would be just too cool.

And now he had commander Urban right in front of him.

He sat down on the cot next to the other man and gently tugged on his sleeve.

That finally got a response. The commander slowly raised his head - probably to tell him off - and then his eye grew impossible huge as he stared at Orlando in muted shock.

"You..." he whispered, nearly choking on the word.

Orlando smiled his most innocent smile. "Yes, me." he answered.

He waited, but the commander's mouth only moved soundlessly, while his mind obviously fought to form a coherent thought.

"You failed to deliver on your promise, my dear commander." Orlando continued for him. "So as you did not come to me, I thought I'd instead come visiting you."

"But... but..." Urban muttered. "Why are you here?"

"To rescue you, of course." Orlando readily replied. "I mean, it would be really unfair if you got executed just because I'm smarter than you are, wouldn't it?"

That finally got a reaction that was more like the proud commander Orlando had first met: "You bastard!" the man hissed, grabbing Orlando by the front of his shirt with one hand, pulling the other fist back for a solid punch.

Orlando did not try to pull away or duck. After all the other man had every reason to be angry. Though a bit of gratitude for the extreme risk Orlando had taken to even get in here would have been nice too.

He was somewhat surprised when no blow fell.

"You... you sneaked in here...? To rescue me...? Are you nuts...?" the commander muttered as it dawned on him, what Orlando had actually said.

"Well... most people I know seem to think so." Orlando said.

The commander let go of him and raked both hands through his hair. "And... and can you?" he then asked, desperate hope in his voice.

Orlando shrugged. "I managed to steal your ship from under your ass, didn't I?" he said nonchalantly. "There is one condition, though... If I get both of us out of here alive, you join my crew and accept me as your captain."

"Why would you want that?" the commander asked, more than a little confused.

Orlando grinned, his smile simply indecent. "Because I want you in my bed again." he answered truthfully.

Urban swallowed hard. "I..." he began slightly exasperated but then stopped himself, pulling himself together before he answered. "If you get me out of here, you can have me." he then said. "I have nowhere else to go anyway."

"Good!" Orlando's grin grew even wider. "Then let's go."

The commander snorted. "In case you haven't noticed: there's a forcefield blocking the exit." he said.

Orlando smirked. "Did you think I came unprepared? I may be daring but I'm not suicidal."

With practiced ease he rolled up his shirt sleeve and then peeled off a patch of artificial skin. Hidden underneath were an expensive miniature code needle and a small technical devise that Orlando carefully put in the palm of his hand.

Urban watched in amazement as Orlando used the needle to activate the devise.

"What is that thing?" the commander asked curiously.

"It's called a buzzer." Orlando explained, walking over to the forcefield. "It emits 'buzz' on all frequencies. Only in a very limited field of course." He carefully placed the devise against the doorframe right next to the forcefield. Immediately the field started crackling and then dropped. "It also happens to destroy the integrity of a forcefield if placed close to one." he finished his explanation.

The commander stared open mouthed. "That illegal!" he finally stated. 

Orlando grinned. "Of course it is, honey. Now come on. Or do you refuse to flee this prison using illegal means?"

He stepped out of the cell and surveyed the corridor. The other convicts were busy playing with there 'last meal'. They'd still probably notice him leaving sooner or later but that wouldn't matter, if his plan was working. If not he would be stuck in the cell block anyway.

"There's still a lot of security doors and guards blocking the way outside." Urban complained as if on cue.

Orlando turned back to him. "Karl," he said, enjoying the slight wince that this uninvited use of the commanders first name produced, "will you please just shut up and come with me. Everything will be fine."

He waited till the commander actually followed him outside the cell, then he walked down the corridor towards the security gate, ignoring the enraged comments that started pouring from the other cells as soon as the inmates noticed him.

The gate was firmly closed of course. There was no kind of opening mechanism on the inside and absolutely no way of breaking through it with the means at hand. Orlando looked at it with a bit of worry. If Colin hadn't managed his part, he would probably join dear commander Urban at the executions tonight.

But he managed to keep his sigh of relief inaudible for the commander, when the gate suddenly opened. After all it wouldn't do to ruin the show.

He made an inviting gesture to Urban towards the now open gate. "After you, my dear."

The commander passed through the gate with an expression of open wonder on his face. "How did you do that?" he asked, when they had both walked through and the gate swished shut behind them, cutting off the complains of the other convicts.

"He had a little help." Colin's voice answered over the com system, mounted in the corridor. "Now move your pretty asses. We don't have much time."

Orlando grinned widely. "How's the fat guy?" he asked, hurrying down the corridor towards the security room, where the guards had picked their 'rewards'.

A disgusted snorts sounded from the com. "Don't ask, Orli, don't ask. Or I may decide to just leave you in here, after all."

"You wouldn't do that to your dear Captain, would you?" Orlando continued their banter, reaching yet another gate that promptly opened to admit them to the security room.

Colin sat at the computer console, now wearing a guards armor, only the helmet still off and lying on the floor next to him.

Several guards lay in one corner of the room, partly hidden by another console.

"You didn't lose much time, did you?" Orlando asked amused. 

Colin shot another killing glare at him. "Don't push your luck." he growled. Then he inspected the commander. "So this is him?" he then asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Doesn't look like much..."

Orlando heard Urban draw breath for an angry retort and quickly interrupted. "He's been through some rough times, Colin. And you're not supposed to find him attractive anyway. After all I want to keep him to myself." He didn't even have to look at the commander to know that he was blushing.

Colin snickered softly. "Point taken, Captain. Now get dressed while our luck still holds."

Orlando quickly went over to the unconscious guards and started stripping off the armor of one that was roughly his size. Urban finally seemed to catch up on the escape plan and came over too to find himself a disguise.

Only two minutes later they were dressed up and ready.

"All set?" Orlando asked Colin.

"Yep." his friend replied and got up from the console, picking up his helmet and putting it on, turning into just another faceless guard. Then he hit the 'enter' key and an alarm sounded through the room, making all three of them wince at the shrill sound.

"That's the intruder alert..." Urban stated, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, let's hurry and meet them big bad intruders, shall we?" Colin replied and Orlando could hear him grin.

Then they hurried out of the room, towards the none-existent enemies - and towards the exit of the station's prison.

\---

Karl drew a deep breath, before he entered the room that had once been his.

It had been strange to come back aboard the "Isildur". Strange and more than a bit shocking. What had been a clean and orderly military vessel under his command had turned into a pirate lair. The smooth metal walls adorned with various pieces of loot, the already crammed corridors cluttered with things that had caught the pirates' eyes.

And then there were the pirates themselves of course. A lot of noisy, undisciplined outlaws, whistling and cheering when their Captain had returned with his price - Karl himself.

Karl hadn't been sure if he felt only insulted at there lewd remarks or if this already counted as degrading and unacceptable.

He had to credit Captain Bloom with shutting them up quickly, though. The pirate captain seemed to a have firm grasp on his crew. It had taken him only a few harsh commands and the crowd had dispersed to see to their speedy departure.

Another fact that Karl had found hard to believe: the 'Isildur' had been parked only a few klicks away from the station, hidden by a state of the art camouflage field. Obviously Captain Bloom had invested quite a bit of credits in his new flagship.

Karl let his gaze travel over the room before him. This had once been his Captain's cabin. Now it belonged to the pirate who has stolen his ship and humiliated him before his crew and superiors. Who was responsible for him being accused of deserting, sentenced to death and in the end - who had just saved his life.

The cabin hadn't changed as much as the rest of the ship. The basic furniture had not been changed, just augmented with personal things, making the cabin look much more like a home than it ever had belonging to Karl. It actually looked cozy.

Especially the bed had been paid close attention to. Being decorated with a large, expensive looking pelt of some exotic animal and several fluffy pillows it looked a bit out of place. Karl couldn't help but wonder who had shared that bed with the pirate captain since he had taken over the ship.

Maybe the dark haired guy, Colin, who had accompanied the pirate in his rescue expedition? Captain Bloom introduced him as his computer expert. Karl had gathered from their constant bickering on their short trip over to the 'Isildur' that Colin had not joined in his Captain's mad plan willingly. Obviously the pirate captain was infamous for his risky adventures and his officers - like that Colin - tried to limit them to a 'safe' minimum.

But so far their captain had obviously survived his dangerous lifestyle.

"Well, how do you like it?" Bloom's voice sounded behind Karl, sending a shiver of involuntary excitement down his spine.

Again his eyes were drawn to the bed and memories of what had happened on it the last time they had been in this room bubbled up in his mind.

The door swished shut behind them and Karl slowly turned to face the pirate who now not only owned his ship but his life as well.

"It's... different." he answered the question carefully. He wasn't sure at all, what the other man expected of him now. With quite a bit of disgust he looked back at the naivety with which he had called the pirate a boy when they had met last.

Captain Bloom smiled, managing to look cocky and innocent at once. "You know, I was really disappointed when they took that hunting assignment from you." he said, his voice low and seductive. "I had been so much looking forward to getting caught by you again."

Karl took an instinctive step backward when the pirate closed in on him. Bloom's smile grew to a hungry grin.

"Don't tell me you've grown shy, commander." he purred, taking another step towards Karl, who in turn took another step backwards.

"I..." Karl swallowed hard. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't afraid of this pirate! Bloody hell, he wasn't! He had fucked the man through the mattress once, he could do so again!

With a boldness he didn't real feel he stepped forward, grabbing Captain Bloom - no, Orlando, call him Orlando he chided himself - and drawing him flush against his body.

It did feel good to have that lean, wiry body against him again. Even if his mind was still doubtful, his body fully remembered.

Orlando responded with a passionate growl, grabbing Karl's hair with both hands, pulling him down into a kiss that was devouring and scorching at once. Karl felt the need to gasp for breath but hungry mouth wouldn't let go of him and the passion that washed over Karl as well made the need for air secondary pretty quickly.

They kissed with the hunger of men starving and started tearing on each other clothing without letting go. Luckily the armor of the guards they were still wearing was build to be easily removed.

It felt to Karl like the world was twisting upside down when Orlando separated from him to kneel in front of him, impatiently tugging on the clasps of his armor, when tearing open his trousers to uncover Karl's cock which had obviously decided to serve the pirate captain any way he demanded, for it was raging hard and ready.

Again the delighted laughter from Orlando which has hunted him through wet dreams since their last encounter made Karl's blood run hot. Then those long fingers wrapped around his erection and all thinking abandoned him, when Orlando licked along the hard shaft lovingly.

Just like the last time he simply let things happened at the skillful ministrations of hands and mouth, his hands clutching the black curls of the man he has despised and hated for so long.

Some part of him wondered at the ease with which he let go of all his anger towards the pirate. But the rest of him just thoroughly enjoyed himself.

He gasped helplessly, as the friction on his cock grew intolerable, as the need to come got to great to resist. This time there was no pulling away, no saving his orgasm for a later time. Orlando mercilessly made him cum and Karl was unable to feel any reproach about it. It just felt too fucking good.

Only when he was slowly coming back to his senses and noticed that Orlando was pushing him towards the bed, far from spend himself, did he realize what the pirate captain had in mind.

Some remote part of him protested that this was absolutely inappropriate. But again his body did not share this opinion, on the contrary, he found himself eagerly sinking down on the bed with Orlando on top of him, pulling hungrily at the remains of the pirate's armor.

He wanted the other man. Wanted him naked, wanted him wild and passionate beyond reason, wanted to be taken just as he had taken Orlando before.

The pirate captain did not keep him waiting. He quickly shed his clothes, then stripped Karl. Then he was on top of Karl again, placing hungry kisses and bitemarks on his throat, his hot hard body rubbing against Karl's in all the right ways.

It didn't even need Orlando's knee between his legs for Karl to spread them eagerly, pushing his hips up against the other man's.

Still a soft whimper of pain escaped him, when two fingers only wet with some spittle pushed into him deeply. But it was a good pain. A pain of feeling alive. He dug his fingernails into Orlando's shoulder, hanging on to him, pushing against those invading digits with the will to feel the pirate's cock impale him soon.

Orlando didn't lose much time preparing him. Karl knew he was barely ready but he didn't care at all. When the blunt tip of the other man's cock pressed against his opening he pushed back on it, spearing himself, screaming with angry pleasure, then biting down hard on Orlando's shoulder when the pain hit him.

The pirate captain groaned in mixed pleasure and pain, his grasp on Karl's hips turning bruising, while he held down the other man to savor the feeling of tight heat, enveloping him.

Karl tried to move, tried to twist in any way to get more of that cock, but Orlando held on, grinning down at Karl with malicious satisfaction for a moment longer. Then he let go of Karl and his own self control as well, starting to fuck him in earnest, pushing deeper and harder into him till Karl started to feel like his whole world was comprised of nothing but the intense feelings being kindled in his ass and cock, running through his whole body like a wildfire.

Completely swept away by his own passion he could only hang on for dear life, as they again lost themselves in the act of fucking.

Finally the tension grew to an unbearable level and his whole body seemed to contracted as he came again, this time taking Orlando over the edge with him, both of them filling the small cabin with the sounds of their release.

Panting and sweating they remained locked for a moment longer, then Orlando rolled off Karl and flopped onto his back. They both stared at the ceiling in quiet amazement for a while. Then Karl tried to pull Orlando back into his arms and he felt deep relief, when the pirate captain snuggled against him, purring in sleepy satisfaction, already half asleep.

Just like he had done the last time, Karl pulled a blanket over both of them.

For a moment he considered getting up after Orlando had fallen asleep to pay him back, to put him into forcecuffs and take back his ship. But then he decided against it with a happy sigh.

Right now returning to the fleet with one of the most hunted pirates and reclaiming his honor as well as his rank and probably some medal on top didn't even sound remotely as good as waking up with this 'hellcat' in a few a hours and screwing him again.


End file.
